enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
Dzmt1
1453 Friday 25. January1991 DOROS ZOL MA THIL . . . The 12 black hands and the falling seats.. Chapter one: 1)Ma pratisi kolia navadigi, selig quanisi gon. Hua na vetha seg GOVENTAZ dol po. 1. The fallen virgins are creating the stones on the path, the faithful and handless olives. I that sembles the evil spirit goventaz (saying neither here) am wholly divided. 2) Beria merkrth, so i rana, vetha keisa leta meru. Kolemn. Kethar sefi roni, Quesar lothi na veit kolia. 2. I am sleeping beyond, the visit is cold and to assimilate is finding torment. The creator herein. The bridge is to carry out the sunset. The destruction quenches the weaknesses that comes from the created. 3) Betha re i vah ma the zon, ke it do le. Gavana, dire kiti meg le sik kore; Na vai. Thero saka setia le paia seki sathajia. 3. Talking cunning is like falling as forms, therefore is it in the first. Arise, dismantle the 12 whose good intension was looking at the trinitys first mystery number, nr 2, Therefore mine provided oneness always shall be my openness. 4) Mer doi na van sej keti, beria vethi. Ramzakal no i a sevi late zar. PERIO da sajin sekun. Doria da sai vethik lama ran methik coi Necun. Per sak sal. 4. The torment-snake that is neither good nor bad, sleep comes from. The regrets within 456 becomes, and is the 2nd finding ways. PERIO is the black brother of mine. The black and fallen (brothers) illusionary path of regret are in continuance and (they) rather holy servants. Burning is my house. 5) Boru metha goii me tha la ke varunn, metha fetha keiin sel na va KATI re vaunn set. 5. The hurricane is blind, saying around in the excesses, therefore seeing. To the blinding visit within the hands of the good brother, cunning seeing is needed. 6) Therkes da vei nala Zax periodon. Thata rami, keta sa sek vetha quati zel berathi keiin. Do rati ve nonta ri ve ogg sa vekti lavi Ni Ni me onto rama i sevi kesar ka del o seki norotauni. Pe o ka za Ni vethi ra ta quasar. Te i pe ona terio la KETI. Thedit PeNi, raki o ve lasa. 6. The 2nd ladder which crosses Zax is the brothers fight. The cycle accelerates,they are within me, it is is like having the creators hands within. In hardening like the earths mercy-like chamber and letting the mute cry invoke the 28 28 (NI NI) for the pouring of regret, the feelings of destruction are the fighters named my defaced sons. Beeing called within are the 28 making regret as their pleasure. It is your making and shall be the good brother. Work the PeNI and weeping is called forth like riches. 7) Pena, reti keon tara leane sefi keta ra te ti. Peja naka theri ve naki theja mopolosa theri. Tik tan-tika lef ti ra netika. Sa i on. Pe rati fek karjja seg olon. Fetik sevia na heria fek tarja ketholon teria kothon sak krajin. PERIAK 7.The furs;(asmuch as) the hard creation shall be (as) the branches feeling the regret as it is. Your life shall be like life when your extinguishing becomes. The man of balance; the unique man. Its regretable beeing without nothing,the within is so made. The slave in the noisy oven pouring awfulness. Don't visit feelings which splits matter noisy, The creatures steady waves shall be the fence of mine disappearing in spirals. PERIAK.